Rojo
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Sabemos como termina su aventura y que al final está en el Mt Plateado, pero, ¿Cómo llega allí? ― ¿Hola…? ― Me mira ― ¡Hola! ¡Soy Ethan! Y por primera vez, en un año, me permito pelear con él. Espero poder ganarle esta vez. "(no) Participante de El otro lado del espejo del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak"


Hola!

Bienvenidos a mi fic no-participante del reto de marzo del foro :DD

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, si fueran míos, el manga sería un _todos con todos._

**Adevertencias:** Muerte de un pokémon. Creo que solo eso XD

Este fic (no) participa del reto **El Otro Lado Del Espejo** del foro** DexHolders del Prof Oak (**link en mi perfil**).**

Al final pondré algunas aclaraciones...

Disfruten.

* * *

Abro mis ojos.

Estoy en un lugar oscuro, tanto que es igual tener los ojos abiertos ó cerrados. Oigo un murmullo lejano; no entiendo que dice, pero una parte de mí me dice que no escuche.

Trato de huir, pero mi mente se divide en tres: huir, enfrentarlo ó dejarme llevar.

Un viento helado me golpea en el rostro y despeja mi mente. Giro hacia donde presiento que viene el murmullo y lo enfrento. Camino, un paso delante del otro lentamente. A medida que avanzo, el murmullo se convierte en susurros, que luego pasan a palabras ilegibles.

― ¿¡Quién está hay!? ― Exclamo hacia quien sea que esté hablándome. La respuesta fue un halo de luz iluminando a alguien; exactamente un niño, de unos once años. Él mueve sus labios en palabras, que llegan a mí como murmullos sin sentido.

― ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Qué es este lugar!? ― Vuelvo a exclamar. El niño queda en silencio, lo único que hace es sacar una pokéball en respuesta. De ella sale un Typhlosion.

Así que de esto va… ― Pienso, confiado. Y de la misma manera, saco a mi Pikachu.

Me pongo en posición para luchar, veo que el niño también lo hace, pero en verdad lo ignoro, solo miro a Typhlosion. Él es el primero en atacar y usa Día Soleado. A pesar de que ese ataque hace que le sol brille más fuerte, la luz del ambiente no cambia, pero se siente un calor intenso.

― ¡Pikachu! ¡Usa Carga! ― Con Carga y Trueno, terminaría rápido la batalla.

Mientras Pikachu carga, el Typhlosion ataca de nuevo, usando esta vez Tóxico. Pikachu se envenena, mas igual ataca. Typhlosion esquiva el Trueno y usa Anillo Ígneo. Sorprendido, veo como Pikachu pierde 45% de vida (por el ataque y el veneno), mientras que el otro pokémon está en perfecto estado.

― ¡Vamos, Pikachu! ¡Usa Trueno, otra vez! ― Pikachu lo hace, y si surte efecto: Typhlosion pierde 20% de vida. Por el veneno, Pikachu pierde 10%, y luego pierde más por el repetido Anillo Ígneo. Tan solo pasaron cinco minutos y a Pikachu le queda 5% de vida.

Desesperado le ordeno ―. ¡Pikachu, Rayo! ― Confiando ciegamente en mí, Pikachu me obedece, para luego caer desmayado por el veneno.

Caigo rendido.

Perdí. Perdí por primera vez.

El murmullo vuelve a mí, aunque ahora tiene forma de risas. Risas burlonas. Levanto la vista y ya no veo al niño.

_¿Qué se siente perder? _― Escucho vagamente, y siento una puñalada dentro de mí.

― ¡Qué te importa! ― Respondo enojado, sin embargo, esa voz ríe.

_Yo puedo darte la solución para no perder…_

Dudo. Esa voz me da mala espina… pero no puedo volver a perder.

― ¿Cuál es tu solución? ― Pregunto receloso.

_Así que eliges esto… Pues esta es:_

El lugar cambia drásticamente. Ahora estoy en un barco… en el S. , donde enfrenté a Green una vez. Cuando aparecí, la pelea que teníamos ya estaba terminando. Solo quedaba su Raticate y mi pokémon.

_¿Recuerdas esta pelea, Red?_

Por supuesto que la recuerdo, en esta pelea su Raticate estaba confuso, y el mi pokémon estaba a un ataque de ganar. También recuerdo que si yo atacaba, podría haber herido al Raticate gravemente, pero no quería eso.

_¿Y qué fue lo hiciste, Red?_

Como dije, mi pokémon usó Fortaleza, porque era muy probable que el Raticate se hiriera a sí mismo. Pero no fue así. El Raticate me atacó, ahora era mi pokémon el que estaba a punto de perder.

_¿Quiéres esto, Red? ¿Quiéres volver a perder?_

― ¡Claro que no quiero perder! ― Exclamo, luego miro a mi pokémon y le ordeno ―. ¡Ataca!

Mi pokémon sigue mi orden. El Raticate cae desmayado y herido. Por escasos segundos, veo como Green corre hacia su pokémon y me grita algo, pero es muy tarde, el escenario ya cambió.

_¿Y qué aprendiste, Red?_

Que no tengo que confiar en la suerte.

El lugar vuelve a tomar color. Ahora estoy en Pueblo Lavanda, exactamente, delante de la Torre Lavanda. No me sorprende estar aquí, ya que es el siguiente lugar donde me encontré con Green luego del S. . Lo que si me sorprende es verlo fuera de la torre y con rastros de lágrimas en el rostro. Preocupado, me acerco a él.

― Green, ¿Estás bien?

― Sí… solo traje a mi Raticate…

Y dentro de mi cabeza escucho un chasquido. Como si todo tuviera sentido.

_Así es, Red. Ese fue el precio que tu amigo tuvo que pagar por tu victoria._

― Green… Lo lamento muchísimo ― le digo arrepentido sin que él me escuche, ya que el escenario vuelve a cambiar.

Ahora todo está negro. Escucho una suave risa proveniente de esa misma voz.

_¿Y qué aprendiste, Red?_

― Ganar no es lo más importante.

Al escucharme me sorprendí. Fueron palabras automáticas, que ni siquiera pensé que creía.

Pero que eran reales.

Otro cambio de escenario. Ahora estaba en la Cueva Celeste, donde me había encontrado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con Blue.

Ambos nos habíamos encontrado en este lugar porque habíamos tenido el mismo pensamiento: capturar a Mewtwo.

_Y si ganar no es lo más importante, ¿Por qué no le cedes esta victoria a tu amiga?_

Aunque las veces anteriores en que había escuchado a la voz, cosas malas habían pasado, esta vez no sonaba mal.

― ¡Red! ― Blue me abraza ―. ¡Hace años que no nos veíamos!

La misma conversación que habíamos tenido en ese momento se vuelve a desarrollar. Todo sigue igual hasta que llegamos al final de la cueva. Ambos tomamos las mismas posiciones de ese momento.

Mi plan era debilitar a Mewtwo, luego rendirme y que Blue lo atrapara. Y eso mismo hice, ahora, con mis pokémon desmayados, solo dependía de que Blue ganara.

_¿Vas a confiar en la suerte de que Blue sea lo suficientemente fuerte?_

No debí haber escuchado a la voz.

Blue tira su ataque, pero Mewtwo lo esquiva y ataca. Debilita a los pokémons de Blue. Ataca de nuevo, y Blue recibe el ataque. Horrorizado y asustado, corro a atraparla cuando está por caer, pero no llego por el cambio de escenario.

― ¿¡Por qué me hiciste hacer eso!? ― Le grito a la voz, furioso.

La voz ríe y me responde:

_Yo no hice hacer nada. Solo te recomendé que hacer. Fue tú culpa si decidiste escucharme._

_Pero después de todo, ¿Qué aprendiste, Red?_

Todo cambia drásticamente.

Despierto de ese horrible sueño.

Sin importarme que hora sea, me levanto y me visto, y salgo corriendo de mi casa.

Corro a la casa de Green, la más cercana a la mía.

― ¡Green! ¡Green, despierta! ― Grito bajo su ventana.

― ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Son las seis de la mañana, imbécil! ― Me grita asomándose.

― ¡Green! ¿Dónde está tu Raticate? ― Preguntó. Su dormida mirada se ensombrece y un destello de odio se asoma en sus ojos, pero rápidamente desaparece.

― Vuelve a dormir, Red.

Dice y cierra su ventana, confirmando mi pensamiento.

Sí maté a su Raticate.

Pero sí pasó eso…

― ¡Blue! ― Exclamo y corro hacia su casa.

Al llegar, toco el timbre varias veces. Pero nadie responde.

― Niño, la familia que vivía en esa casa se mudó hace dos años ― dice un anciano (vecino) sin quitar su vista del diario que leía.

― ¿Por qué se mudaron?

― La hija fue atacada por un pokémon psíquico muy poderoso. Y le dejó secuelas muy grandes.

Fue lo único que contestó, pero no hace falta más.

Eso también había sido mi culpa.

Regreso a mi casa. Perjudiqué a mis dos amigos… Les hice daño. Ya no puedo estar aquí.

Entro en la casa en silencio y subo a mi habitación. Junto un poco de ropa y dejo una nota, la cual decía que me iba de viaje otra vez.

No sé cuando volveré, tal vez nunca. Porque ya no puedo estar con mis seres queridos sin hacerles daño.

Iré al Monte Plateado, donde hay pokémons lo suficientemente fuertes como para no lastimarlos…

Y ahí estoy. Desde hace un año. Solo. Con mis pokémons.

_Y conmigo…Mira, un entrenador…_

Esa horrible voz sigue conmigo.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la entrada de la cueva. Efectivamente, hay un entrenador allí.

Mi respiración se corta. Porque es él.

― ¿Hola…? ― Me mira ― ¡Hola! ¡Soy Ethan!

Y por primera vez, en un año, me permito pelear con él.

Espero poder ganarle esta vez.

* * *

1. Lo de Green y su raticate pueden buscarlo, es como una clase de leyenda urbana.

2. Yo inventé lo de Blue y Mewtwo. La secuelas que le quedaron podrían haber sido locura y otras cosas... En verdad no quise pensar en eso a fondo U.U

3. Si, el chico que venció a Red al principio era Ethan, pero Red lo había visto como alguna clase de premonición.

4. Alguna otra duda, dejen un review.

5. Todavía están a tiempo de participar en el reto.

6. Hola :B

7. Se podría decir que Red no estaba bien mentalmente desde el principio...

* * *

**No tengo ganas de dejar el mismo mensaje que May, así que me limito a decir: si te gustó la historia, decilo con un review, el que me pongas en favoritos sin reviewarme es como que me manosees la teta y salgas corriendo ¬¬**

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
